TWISTED: THE DARKEST PATH:
by PRGedney
Summary: Description: Danny Desai. He killed his Aunt Tara. He assumingly killed Regina Crane. He's been through so much… Only to protect his friends from an evil greater than anything they could ever imagine. Warning: Explicit content!
1. Prologue

Prologue: An Observation:

* * *

Derriphan, a Sith Pureblood and powerful apprentice, looked on as Danny Desai and his friends saw what he had done. He felt their shock and terror… And pain.

Smiling, he reveled in these feelings, as they added to his power. Knowing that the Desai boy had done exactly what he had planned made his life so much easier. He foresaw him coming back. He foresaw his attempt to reintegrate with society.

And he foresaw his ultimate failure.

All this… It was never about him. It was about the blond-haired girl. Jo Masterson. She had an innate power that would awaken with the proper stimuli.

And that would be him.

She housed a power that Derriphan craved. He wanted her as his apprentice: He was interested in what would happen.

Being 12 years old and yet had slaughtered more foes than a Sith Lord three times his age, he was a natural pick for his current master, Darth Dementomous; his master had great plans for the two of them.

Derriphan, however, had other things in mind.

He left the safety of the shadows and called his ride. Stepping on the platform, he looked back.

"5 more years," he said in a somewhat-deep British voice, "5 more years and then I'll be back for you, Jo Masterson.

"I vow it."

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! As you can see, I'm going through a TWISTED phase and I'll continue it as much as I can! Stay tuned!

EVER

PRG


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Man in Red:

Danny Desai was on the run. He had been framed; no one would believe him, though. He was being hunted by the entire police force at this point and he wouldn't be surprised if the state troopers were hunting for him as well.

What did he do to deserve all this? He didn't kill Regina. It was all a setup. He knew that there were people after Jo. His Aunt Tara was working for them. He didn't know who they were or why they wanted her, but he was trying to do everything he could to stop them.

As it turned out, he had been duped all along.

Jo was literally the most important person in his life and he felt horrible at how she reacted to what he said earlier that night. It was bad. Everything was bad. His whole world was crumbling around him and he knew it was only a matter of time before he was found.

He had repressed his abilities to manipulate things, people, the weather, even nature itself for so long; he thought he could do this without the aid of his powers.

As he saw, this hadn't been the case. He was screwed. Big time.

He found a hiding place and stopped there for a few minutes to catch his breath. Looking up at the night sky, the full moon was surprisingly blood red. It felt… Unnatural. The darkness that surrounded him in this forested area was nothing compared to the darkness he felt in his heart.

He had been given this path; this black road that would ultimately lead to his ruin or destruction, but if it meant protecting the one person he held most dear, it was totally worth it. He would rather die a horrible death than see Jo be hurt in any way.

He focused his energies and felt for Jo's lifeforce. Thankfully, it was fine, but he sensed confusion and hurt in her. And it wasn't all by him. She had been through so much and he felt horrible for not telling her the whole truth. If he survived all this, he knew that he would tell her everything he knew.

No more lies. No more deceit. It was time to come clean.

As he got up, he felt an overwhelming dark presence near him. "I know you're there!" he called out. "Come on out!"

A tall man with blood red skin and yellow eyes dressed in red and black robed armor stepped out; his long black hair falling around his face, he pulled at the beard-like formation on his chin. He obviously was not human; Danny could tell that much. He had two strange ornate hilts on his belt, each one positioned perfectly for quick readiness for any fight. A smug look on his face, the man said in a pleasant British tone, "All your sacrifices, all your efforts to keep her safe… And for naught. You know," the man added, walking up to him slowly with an air of arrogance and confidence, "It's amazing how fast your world is crumbling around you. Again."

Danny glared. "I take it you're the one who masterminded all of this?" he growled.

"My former master did, a Sith Lord by the name of Darth Dementorous," replied the strange man, stopping in the middle of the forest clearing. "He's unfortunately no longer with us, but I have taken his place, although I have refused to become a Darth at the moment. The time isn't quite right for me just yet." Crossing his arms, he asked him, "You know, I find you fascinating, Danny Desai. You killed your aunt in cold blood, yet you justify it with saying you're protecting the Masterson girl; and even then, when she asks you why, you give her half-truths and vague answers. Tell me," he added, walking up to Danny and staring down at him (The height difference between them was about 1 ½ ft), "what makes you think that you can protect her when all you do is hurt her?"

"I've done all I can to protect her from you," Danny snarled.

"At present, yes," observed the man, nodding in agreement. "You have done what I had wanted you to do and as such I have left Jo quite alone. But now that you returned, it was only a matter of time before I came for what I wanted." He looked Danny straight in the eye. "Your Aunt made a deal with me, Desai," said the man with a tone that made Danny's blood run cold. "The power to ruin your father in return for the Masterson girl." Putting a hand on his shoulder, he added in a whisper, "And I intend to collect her end of the bargain."

Danny roared in fury and felt his powers suddenly burst to life; he threw the man into a tree. One of the hilts flew off his belt and Danny reached out to it; immediately, the hilt flew into Danny's grasp and a blood red blade shot out of it.

Getting up, the man cracked his neck and boomed, "So, Desai, you wish to duel with me, a Sith Lord. Very well, then." Taking the other hilt into his right hand and pressing a button, he swung the black energy blade around and went into a relaxed stance. "I might as well tell you my name before I kill you," he added. "I am Derriphan, a Sith Pureblood, direct descendant of the Sith'ari themselves.

"Now then, boy," he roared, getting into a defensive position as Danny tensed up in preparation for attack, "Let us see what you are made of!"

Roaring, Danny ran at him, swinging his blade wildly, trying to hit him. Derriphan simply blocked each attack and let him tire himself out.

As Danny let up the attack, obviously tired, Derriphan yawned and mocked, "I grow weary of this." Using his incredible power, he lifted Danny into the air and closed his airways somewhat, choking him with an ethereal hand. "You're not even worth killing," he added.

Danny felt himself being thrown into a tree and knocking his head on the trunk. Feeling his own blood run down his face, Derriphan knelt by him and said as he faded, "This was never about you, boy. You were only a means to an end. Take pride in the fact that you have helped advance my legacy and the goal of the Sith Empire. Now," he added, placing his hand on his head, "Sleep. Your struggle is over."

The last thought that went through Danny's mind was all the times he had with Jo and Lacey and how there wasn't going to be any more of those. _I'm sorry, Jo,_ he thought as the smug face of the Sith Pureblood Sith Lord Derriphan faded into darkness.

_Please. Forgive me._

Danny was unconscious. Derriphan preferred it that way. His suffering was delightful and he wanted to milk every last moment of it.

His apprentice and lover, Jaesa Willsaam, came out of the shadows and asked her master, "Why did you spare the boy? He has no further use to you."

"Yes, Jaesa, that _is_ true," replied Derriphan as he rose and clipped his lightsabers to his belt. "However, I'd like him to live a little longer so I can revel in his pain and despair. I want him to witness his failure as I corrupt the very person he's tried to protect all these years and then, only then, when he's begging for the torment to stop, only then will I kill him." He turned to her and added, "I believe in mercy killings."

Jaesa's smile was one of sadistic glee as she came up to her husband; Derriphan could hardly believe that only months ago she was training to be a Jedi. "I love that about you, my dear," she said huskily; they kissed and then broke apart.

"My lord," said Captain Malavai Quinn, Derriphan's personal strategist and advisor, "we have the current location of the Masterson girl. Shall we proceed as planned?"

Derriphan looked at Danny and then at Jaesa; he then said, "Let the carnage commence, Captain."

"At once, my lord," replied Quinn; the transmission went dead after that.

Derriphan put away his commlink and stared at the blood red moon. It seemed fitting for what would happen tonight.

Green Grove would soon be a pile of ash and bodies.

It would be the sweetest act of destruction that the young Sith Lord would commit.

And Derriphan was looking forward to it.

Thanks so much for reading! Chapter 2 coming soon!

EVER

PRG


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Jo's Narrow Escape:

* * *

Jo Masterson was alone in her room, trying to go to sleep. It had been an interesting night, but for some reason, she felt horrible about how she treated Danny.

Maybe what she said was a little too harsh. She didn't really mean good-bye as in forever. She just needed some space. Knowing Danny, though, it seemed like he would take it that way.

Sitting up, she ran her hands down her face. Looking at the time, she groaned in annoyance. She hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. All of a sudden, she got a text from Danny.

Jo. I need help. I've been framed.

Before she could respond, a male British voice said in the darkness of her room, "Danny seems to be in trouble."

Pulling her flashlight out and shining it in the direction of the voice, she saw a hooded man in strange black robes. Shielding his eyes with one hand, he asked in slight annoyance, "Please don't shine that in my face."

"Who are you?" Jo asked, feeling her whole body tense up.

"I'm Padriac Ordo," responded the man in black. "I come to save you from the fate that Danny was trying to protect you from all this time."

"What?" asked Jo, confused. "I don't understand."

All of a sudden, there was an explosion nearby. "Dammit," Ordo swore, getting off the wall he was leaning on. "Derriphan's ahead of schedule; I wasn't expecting that. And Danny doesn't seem to be going good." He turned to Jo and said simply, "You want to live? Come with me."

Jo simply got out of her bed and proceeded to open the window. She and Ordo both jumped out onto the back lawn of her house.

All around them, there was fighting and dying throughout the town. It seemed like the end of the world was starting in Green Grove.

"What's going on?!" exclaimed Jo. Ordo grimaced as two Sith troopers yelled, "I found Masterson!" Raising his hands, Jo witnessed him kill them simply by clenching his fists.

"W-what?" Jo stammered; Ordo saw Ashara Zavros, his lover and unofficial apprentice, run up to them with his pet Dreshade, Kham. "Padriac!" Ashara yelled, then saw Jo. "I was getting worried, but it looks like you reached her in time."

"What about her other friends?" asked Ordo.

"We have them all on the ship. Just waiting for you."

Ordo nodded. Turning to Jo, he said to her, "Shall we go?"

Jo nodded.

As they ran to the ship, a tall red-skinned man with yellow eyes dressed in red and black robed armor stepped into their path. "Padriac," he said as a hooded woman came up besides him. "I never expected YOU of all Sith to betray the Empire."

"What you're doing is wrong, Derriphan," replied Ordo, taking out a double-bladed lightsaber and igniting the purple blades. "Your path is one of destruction."

"So you've gone to the light, have you? Figures a slave like you would turn on the Empire sooner or later." Igniting a blood-red lightsaber, he stood in the path of them with an insidious look on his face. "I must kill you, Padriac. It pains me, but you cannot be allowed to live."

All of a sudden, a bright flash of light appeared and Derriphan was blinded, giving the group just enough time to escape. Swearing on the spot, he roared at Ordo's starship as it roared into the burning skies, "I WON'T FORGET THIS, ORDO! I WILL HAVE MASTERSON!"

Lacey embraced Jo as Ordo and Jo walked into the lounge. "Thank God," breathed Rico as he embraced Jo quickly.

Ordo said to Jo, "I couldn't find Danny in time. I'm sorry, Jo."

Jo felt her eyes burn with tears. Sitting down, she cried.

* * *

Danny tried to move. His body was limp but his mind was racing with thoughts of rage and hate.

Derriphan would pay. Danny would rip him apart limb from limb for what he did to him. He would kill him. He was good as dead.

If he could move, he would destroy Derriphan. He swore it.

All of a sudden, a black-clad figure with glowing yellow eyes walked up to him in the darkness. "**_Hello, Desai,_**" it said. "**_You wish revenge?_**"

All Danny could do was a slight nod. His face was full of hate. His eyes were orange.

The figure smiled with sharpened yellow teeth. "**_Then join me on this dark road that I walk._**" He touched Danny's head and said, "**_You will be my apprentice and I will teach you everything you'll need to know in order to kill Derriphan._**

"**_All you need to do… Is serve me. For I am Rageous._**

"**_And I am your salvation._**"

* * *

Thanks so much! Chapter 3 Coming Soon!

EVER

PRG


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Training Begins:

* * *

Rageous circled Danny as he electrocuted him with Sith Lightning; his screams made the ancient Sith Lord grin with sadistic glee. Danny's eyes were now orange (The first of many transformations through using the dark side) and he was glaring at his so-called "Master." Saliva webbing from his mouth, he spat, "I will kill you."

"**_Perhaps,_**" replied Rageous as he stopped behind him. Sending a wave of pain into his spine, he laughed as Danny roared with agony and rage. Breathing heavily, he looked ahead of him and tried to concentrate his rage.

It was only a couple days after Rageous took Danny under his wing and began training him to be stronger than Derriphan. Danny said he would do anything to gain the power he craved, the power to destroy Derriphan and save Jo. He knew that Jo was already in his clutches.

He failed once. He wasn't going to do it again.

His thought process was interrupted by another wave of pain into his brain, making his eyes tear with blood. Collapsing onto the ground, he looked up and saw Rageous' radioactive yellow eyes looking at him. "**_For now, you are too weak to even scratch me,_**" he said. "**_If you are to gain the power to destroy Derriphan, you must surrender your soul to the dark._**

"**_Now then,_**" he added, "**_I will make you hate me and want to please me. For this is how it has been for thousands of years and I will continue it with you._**" Raising his hands, he let loose another barrage of lightning into Danny's body, laughing as Danny screamed even louder.

* * *

It was quiet in the ship. Jo was sleeping next to Lacey, who was hugging her lightly. Rico was alone, passed out on the couch near them. In the captain's quarters were Ordo and Ashara, sleeping together soundly.

In a dream, she saw Danny as he used to be: Happy and care-free and completely awesome. All of a sudden, however, she saw him evolve into his current self and then something even more insidious: Orange eyes and a look of rage, dressed completely in black. He looked at Jo with fury and said, "What are you doing here, Jo?"

"Danny…" began Jo, but she felt her throat closing. Looking at Danny, he was raising his hand at her and slowly closing it. "I'm sorry, Danny," she managed to get out. "I'm so sorry."

Stopping his hand from closing, he looked at her without a hint of pity or remorse and said in a cold and uncaring voice, "No, Jo. You're the reason I became this. You brought this on yourself."

Closing his hand fully, Jo felt her airways collapse in on themselves.

Sitting up fast in a cold sweat, Jo's face was whiter than usual. Feeling her heart race, she very shakingly got up and walked to the bathroom; splashing some cold water into her face, she looked at herself fully into the mirror for the first time in a few days.

She looked older. Calmer yet more damaged than before. She had lost everything, even her virginity, and now it was coming back on her in a really bad way. She couldn't believe what had happened to her in the past couple days.

"You seem troubled," said a voice behind her. Looking around, she saw Ashara Zavros standing in the doorway, looking at her with a sympathetic look.

Jo shook her head. "No. No I'm really not," she sighed.

Ashara walked up to her and said, "Losing everything is tough, I understand. But you can't let it drag you down. You got friends and support." Smiling, she placed a hand on her shoulder. "You'll be fine."

Jo nodded, then took her hand off. "I just feel so guilty," she explained while walking out of the bathroom. "I was so hard on Danny and I never realized just how much he was suffering on his own. I just feel awful."

Ashara nodded. "I know. I understand, Jo. But you gotta press on. That's what Danny would want for you, wouldn't it?"

Jo nodded again. "I'm gonna go back to sleep," she said.

"Good night, Jo." Ashara walked back into Ordo's room.

Laying down, Jo thought about what Ashara had said and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Ordo felt Ashara curl back into his embrace, spooning against him; she kissed his hand and closed her eyes.

"Jo was up again?" he asked her softly. Nodding, she replied, "It was worse this time. I could feel Danny's agony through her."

Ordo sighed, rolling away from her. Ashara turned to him and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I think we should train Jo."

Ashara blinked in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes." Ordo turned to look at her and added, "She has the potential; we just need to unlock it."

Ashara nodded. "Alright. Tomorrow."

With that, they both fell asleep.

* * *

Thanks so much! Chapter 4 Coming Soon!

EVER

PRG


End file.
